


Broken Eden

by Deans_Fetish



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-26
Updated: 2010-05-26
Packaged: 2018-09-06 03:00:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8732248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deans_Fetish/pseuds/Deans_Fetish
Summary: Castiel teaches a lesson and says goodbye.





	

Castiel stood a few feet away watching the Winchesters as they spoke softly to one another, the topic of conversation; Sam letting Lucifer in, saying ‘yes’ to the Morning Star for the purpose of their trapping him, putting him back in his cage, by use of the Horsemen rings. 

The angel, now more mortal than celestial being, drew in a deep breath, sighing heavily. It was a long shot, but it wasn’t as crazy as Dean was determined to believe it was, but the angel knew that his Charge’s feelings of optimism were tempered by love and fear for his brother. They were emotions that although Castiel hadn’t known or understood before, he was becoming more familiar with as time went on, even before he was reduced to having only a smidgen of angel left within his vessel. 

A smidgen he’d shown to exist when he’d severed Pestilence’s fingers from his hand. 

He waited until Dean stepped away from Sam, until the younger Winchester sat alone on the side of the Impala before he stepped forward, crossing the space between them to stand before Sam, muscle in his jaw twitching as he gazed at the Winchester. 

“Cas?” Sam greeted, eyeing the angel questioningly, “You change your mind, you gonna tell me how stupid this plan is now?” He asked wearily, as he looked down at the beer bottle he held in his hand before lifting it to his lips and taking a drink. 

Castiel gave his head a small shake, azure eyes darting away to look toward Dean as he spoke with Bobby, “No,” he answered tightly before returning his attention to Sam, watching as the younger Winchester pulled the bottle away from his lips, his tongue darting out to lick them, “I wasn’t.” 

Sam’s brows rose as he looked up into Castiel’s face, the stubborn set of his jaw and he shifted back on the hood of the car a little more, sighing heavily, “What’s on your mind, Cas?” 

“What you are planning to do…its suicide,” Castiel told him, “I know Lucifer, I know how this will end, he’s not going to let you go, Sam. If you’re able to do this,” the angel sighed, hanging his head.

Sam swallowed hard, hanging his own head as he nodded, “Yeah,” he answered softly before lifting his head to look back at the angel, “I know I’m not comin’ back from this.” 

Castiel raised his head, sparkling azure eyes intent on cat-like hazel, “You and your brother are better than I gave either of you credit for being,” Castiel allowed, “you both continue to surprise and amaze me.”

Sam’s eyes widened slightly, “Wow, that’s,” his lips quirked upward slightly as he nodded, “that’s somethin’ comin’ from you, Cas.”

“What I’m not certain of is if what I am witnessing are heroics or stupidity on both your parts,” Castiel continued with a weary sigh as he looked back over toward Dean, watching as his Charge and Bobby walked into the house. 

Sam’s smile fell away, lips pressing together in a flat line as he looked at Castiel. Somehow hearing the angel say that really didn’t surprise him too much. 

“Well,” Sam sighed as he jumped off the hood of the car, bending at the waist to grab the cooler of beers and start toward the back of the car, “let’s hope it’s not complete stupidity,” he suggested, pausing at the trunk as he opened it and look over at the angel, “otherwise, I’m pretty much dying for nothin’ here,” he mumbled before turning his attention to the trunk, sliding the cooler back into it’s place amongst all the weapons and other equipment inside. 

Castiel watched the Winchester, waiting until he had closed the trunk before stepping forward. “This isn’t going to be like when Dean was in hell, Sam,” Castiel told him, sapphire eyes searching the younger Winchester’s face. “I can’t pull you out like I did your brother, Sam,” Castiel told him regretfully, muscle in his jaw twitching, “I’m sorry.” 

Sam clenched his own jaw, pushing back emotions, fears and heartache as he gave a nod, “Yeah, I know, s’ alright, Cas, I get it,” he shook his head, hazel eyes intent on azure, “I don’t care if I can’t get out, I need to do this, I let him out, I gotta put him back.” 

Castiel gave a small nod, “Then we should talk… alone,” he told Sam, pulling out a small slip of paper and extending it toward the Winchester, “meet me here later tonight,” Castiel said softly, before turning and walking away, leaving Sam to stare after him, the small folded paper held tightly in one fisted hand. 

***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***

He hated this, he’d snuck out after Dean was asleep and guilt at having done so was nearly eating Sam alive, he’d almost not gone, but this was Cas, there had to be a reason for it, something that would make his repeating this grievance against Dean’s trust worth it. 

He’d at least not stolen the Impala for his rendezvous’ with Cas, instead taking one of the junk cars Bobby had out in the yard, a blue sedan, not that it really mattered what he was driving, it wasn’t as though he would be in it long, or keeping it. 

Glancing again at the paper Castiel had given him, Sam frowned. What the hell was the angel doing way out here in the middle of no where? He’d pulled out of any sign of life long ago and now there was nothing on either side of the road but trees and fields of glass and woods and meadows of wildflowers. 

Soon the road itself turned from asphalt to dirt and gravel, traveling back into what appeared to be nothing but a wooded area. The road seemed to suddenly dead end directly in front of an old weather beaten and half eroded away sign that read: **Eden’s Orchard**.

“What the hell?” Sam mumbled under his breath, frowning at the sign, brows furrowing, slightly slanted eyes tightening as he peered out the windshield looking around the car before shutting it off and reaching for the door handle, popping the door open. 

Sliding from behind the wheel Sam straightened his long frame, pulling to his full height before slamming the car door closed behind him. 

“Cas!” He called out, hunters instincts on full alert as he surveyed the area around him, head turning, eyes darting about, taking in his surroundings, frowning at what appeared to be a rather large apple tree full of fresh juicy looking plump red apples. 

“Sam,” Castiel greeted, stepping out from behind a tree, his white dress shit almost seeming to glow in the moonlight. 

Sam’s brows furrowed in confusion, “Cas, what is this? Where are we?” Sam asked him. 

The angel’s lips quirked into an almost smile as his gaze moved, taking in the area around them before looking back at the Winchester. “Where do you think I go when I am not with you and your brother?” Castiel asked by way of an answer. 

“Huh,” Sam mumbled, he hadn’t ever really thought about that. He’d thought that Cas just blinked back to heaven at first, then later, he hadn’t really thought about it, Cas just always seemed to be there when they needed him and maybe that was all the and Dean had ever really cared enough to worry about. Their thoughtlessness when it came to the angel who was suppose to be their friend had Sam hanging his head in shame, unable to meet Castiel’s gaze, “I dunno, Cas,” he mumbled out softly. 

Castiel turned back the way he had come, “Come with me, Sam,” he called softly, not looking back to see if the Winchester followed. 

Sam lifted his head, his attention going once more to the large juicy looking apples hanging from the tree that was completely out of place here in South Dakota. 

“Don’t eat those,” Castiel called out, though as Sam jumped at the sound of the angel’s voice and quickly looked over, certain that he would find Cas there watching him, he found that the angel wasn’t anywhere to be seen. 

Sam stepped forward away from the tree, though he couldn’t seem to help looking back at it before heading off in the direction he had seen Castiel walk off in. 

Rounding a cluster of trees that the angel had walked behind Sam gasped in a breath, eyes widening at the site that befell him, the lush grasses, a deeper hue of green than anything he had ever seen, flowers so vibrant in color they nearly shone in the pale moonlight, trees that were tall and sturdy, aching and reaching heavenward like arms reaching for the stars above them. 

The Winchester blinked in shocked wonder, his eyes moving from the scenic view around him to the angel standing quietly to one side, “Cas is this… are we in,” he swallowed hard, frowning as he was certain he had learned in classes at school the supposed true whereabouts, “Eden?” 

Castiel smiled, actually smiled as he shook his head, “Close, but no, this is just… a memory, my memory of it, it’s as real as a dream, but it’s where I go, it’s my… special place,” he answered, tilting his head to the side, brows knitting thoughtfully, uncertain if he had gotten the terms correct. 

Sam nodded as he looked around them once more, “It’s a good memory,” he offered softly. 

“I thought it would be the proper place for us to talk, for me to teach you all that you are going to need to know in order to beat Lucifer,” Castiel explained.

Sam looked back at the angel, “Teach me?”

Castiel nodded as he stepped up to the Winchester, standing toe to toe with him, face upturned to be able to look into the tall human’s face, “Teach you… and say goodbye,” he searched Sam’s face, “if you would permit me.” 

Sam swallowed hard as he looked into Castiel face, “Say goodbye?” He asked before his tongue darted out to lick across his lips nervously. Was Cas saying what he thought he was saying? He had to be wrong, Castiel was an angel and he was… an abomination, not to mention, hadn’t Dean said Cas was a virgin? There was no way that Cas wanted his first time to be with… well, not just a freak but a guy. No way. He had to have taken this all wrong. 

Sam took a step back from the angel and cleared his throat before nodding, “Yeah, okay,” he agreed, lifting a hand to run his fingers through his hair. “So, where - where do we start?” 

Castiel stepped forward, closing the distance between them once again, “At the beginning,” he answered, his eyes slowly dropping from Sam’s to look down as he reached out, watching as he placed his hand against Sam’s side and slid it around to his back, his eyes darting back up to Sam’s after, their gazes meeting and locking. 

Sam’s throat convulsed as he swallowed hard, breaths rushing out between softly parted lips afterward, “Cas?” He murmured softly, brow furrowing in question. 

“In the beginning my father created the Heaven and the earth and all things therein, including his angels,” Castiel began as if Sam hadn’t spoken, “Lucifer was his most favored of all the angels, he was the brightest angel, known as ha-satan, the was chief of the seraphim, where others had six wings, he had twelve, showing just how loved and adored he was…” Castiel continued, reaching up with his opposite hand to cup the back side of Sam’s neck, pulling him down, their lips mere inches apart, “but then man was created and father asked us to bow before him and worship, to love him more than we loved Him,” Castiel’s eyes darted down to Sam’s lips, “Lucifer refused. It is our father’s love that he desires over all else, a love that he freely gives to humans.” 

Castiel leaned in, eyes slowly sliding closed as he brushed his lips against Sam’s softly.

Sam gasped in a breath, stumble stepping a small half step backward, lips parting from Castiel’s. He stared at the angel with shock widened eyes, mouth opening and closing, working like a fish out of water for a moment before he snapped it closed and frowned, eyes almost sad and beseeching as he looked at the angel with his best ‘puppy look’. 

He shook his head, “Cas, I don’t - I don’t understand,” Sam murmured softly, biting his lip afterward, faintly tasting the angel. 

“Lucifer wants God’s love and attention more than he wants anything else -” Castiel began to try and explain again only to have Sam shake his head, interrupting him. 

“No, not - not about that, I mean… you kissed me.” 

Castiel gave a nod, “Yes.” 

Sam blinked in confusion as he eyed the angel, “Why?”

“I told you… I want to… say goodbye.” 

Sam blew out a breath, lifting a hand to run it through his hair, he could tell Cas had been hanging out with his brother way too much. “Cas, you don’t have to kiss me to say goodbye, it not,” he sighed and decided to change tactics slightly; “Just because Dean does it doesn’t mean that you have to.” 

Castiel tilted his head to the side, “Dean… kisses you?”

“Yeah,” Sam sighed before his eyes widened, “No! No, that’s not what I mean,” he grit his teeth, “dammit, Cas… you don’t have to do this, I know I’m gonna die, I know this is it, and I know it sucks,” he nodded, “believe me, I know, but it doesn’t mean that you have to lower yourself to…” He pressed his lips together, nostril’s flaring as he swallowed, unable to say it. 

“I’m an angel, Sam,” he dropped his gaze regretfully, “or I was,” he amended before looking back up at the Winchester before him, “I don’t do anything that I don’t want to do.” 

Sam stared at the angel before his gaze swung past him to the area around them, slowly returning to the angel, “You planned all this?” He swallowed hard, breaths coming slightly faster. 

“I speculated that this was the proper setting for what I purposed… yes.” 

Sam tore his gaze from Castiel, looking downward, eyes darting as he tried to make some kind of sense of all this, his head hanging, mind spinning with what Castiel had just told him, what he had reveled he wanted, the purpose of all this. What did a person say when an angel set about setting up a seduction scene for you? When an angel wanted to… ‘say goodbye’ to you, with you, as Castiel put it. 

After all, it wasn’t as though the things Castiel was saying couldn’t have been said at the salvage yard, most of it was stuff he had heard before, in bible classes he had taken, theology classes at college, had read in books like Dante’s Inferno and The Divine Comedy. 

Sam lifted his head, his astonished gaze to the angel, “You… want me?” He tentatively asked, voice soft and rough. 

Castiel stared at the Winchester before him, his face placid, muscle in his jaw twitching. He stood simply looking at Sam for so long that he started to think that maybe he had once again misunderstood only to have the angel finally answer, giving a curt nod, “Yes,” 

Tears pricked Sam’s eyes as he crossed the distance between himself and the angel, wrapping his arms around Castiel and slanting his mouth over the angel’s the momentum sending the angel off balance now that he didn’t have any angel powers to hold him upright, his back connecting with the trunk of a tree. 

Castiel’s arms wrapped around Sam, hands fisting in the Winchester’s jacket, moaning softly as Sam ran the tip of his tongue along the roof of the angel’s mouth before sliding it along side the angel’s own, tangling them together, a low answering moan tearing from Sam‘s throat.

It was odd, kissing an angel, even an angel that had lost his powers, Sam now knew what the term ‘Mana from Heaven’ truly meant. It was more than as if Castiel had eaten a sweet confection, kissing the angel was like being the one to partake of the decadent sweetness, like kissing a cheese cake and yet that was a shoddy and inadequate comparison to describe the tastes that tickled his tongue and had Sam wanting more, deepening the kiss, his head sliding from side to side, teeth knocking against Castiel’s own, scraping against the tender flesh of the angel’s full lips. 

Castiel’s hands slid down Sam’s back to cup his ass, squeezing the firm globes as he pulled Sam in against him, moaning as their groins collided. 

_Holy… or not…_ Sam thought, gasping in a breath, nostrils flared, breaths panting out harder. 

“Use it,” Castiel panted as he tore his lips away from Sam’s.

Sam blinked, lips parted as he breathed heavily, eyes wide, staring into the angel’s face. 

_Blunt much? So much for Cas being a virgin._

“Huh?” Sam asked, slightly stupefied. 

“God’s love for you, over Lucifer, use it,” Castiel explained, breathlessly. 

“Oh,” Sam sighed in almost relief and nodded, “yeah, right.” 

Castiel leaned in, mouth against Sam’s neck, kissing a slow trail along the smooth column of his throat. 

Sam moaned softly, eyes sliding closed, his hands curling into fists in the angel’s trench against his back where he held onto him, his head tilting slightly back, giving Castiel better access. 

“Mmmmm,” Sam hummed, lips pressing together, nostrils flaring with his breaths, “thought you were -” he swallowed hard as Castiel ground up against his steadily hardening denim encased cock, “were a virgin.” 

“Mm,” Castiel panted hot breaths against the tender flesh of Sam’s throat, “I am… might be a bit slipshod, my apologies.” 

_A bit slip -?_ Sam’s thoughts were interrupted as he found himself being rushed backward, the angel having the element of surprise at his advantage now that his fancy angel mojo had deserted him. 

The back of Sam’s legs struck against a low hard surface, sending him tumbling backward, Castiel crashing down on top of him, his arms still tightly wrapped around the angel. 

Flower petals puffed upward around Sam’s head as his body made contact with the surprisingly soft surface of whatever it was he had fallen into, the velvety blooms cascading slowly back down to land both beside the Winchester and in his hair.

“What is this?” Sam muttered, turning his head to look around them at the makeshift bed of flower petals, angel feathers and soft moss. 

“A bed… sort of.” Castiel offered. 

Sam turned his head, looking back up at Castiel, “But you don’t… didn’t sleep.”

The angel slowly shook his head, his gaze intent on Sam’s. 

Again tears pricked Sam’s eyes, astonished that Castiel, an angel would do this for him, “You… you did this… all for me?” 

“Yes, it… does not… please you?” 

Sam gave a harsh and choked near laugh as he moved an arm, lifting a hand to his face to wipe at his eyes, sniffling softly before nodding at the angel. “It pleases me, Cas, definitely pleases me,” he answered, voice soft and rough with emotion. 

“Always remember that even the Lord himself puts no trust in his angels, and charges us with folly,” Castiel told him with a curt nod, jaw clenched muscle twitching. 

It took Sam a minute to catch up, to figure out that again, Castiel was giving a lesson and wasn’t talking about them. 

“Indicating that angels are not all that they should be?” Sam asked, a wry smile tugging at the corner of his lips. 

“To say the least,” Castiel answered definitively, “we are many things Sam, but we are not the mindless servants that we are believed to be, that we perhaps were supposed to be. Conceivably father knew this about us from the beginning, He knew that we would be more. Beings with a desire to be greater, to love and be loved, to find our own direction,” his head tilted to the side, a fondness shining in the depths of his eyes, “A yearning for Free Will,” a small smile pulled at the corner of his lips as he remembered a time not so long ago when Dean had referred to them as Team Free Will, it had been an exciting prospect for an angel. 

Team Free Will. 

Like the pot of gold at the end of all angel’s rainbows. 

The angel sighed softly, “ It’s a gift He readily bestows upon man, it is no wonder that a third of Heaven’s angels fell with the Morning Star… we were… jealous,” Castiel explained softly, “use that, your gifts that Heaven freely bestows upon you and yet Lucifer will never obtain.” 

Sam frowned, brows furrowing as he looked at Castiel, sympathy in the depths of his wide and sad hazel eyes, “Why,” he cleared his throat, “what made you able to stay, to obey and not follow those who fell, Cas?”

Castiel sighed heavily, his gaze dropping to the Winchester’s chest a moment before he looked back up into his face, “Because, Sam… sometimes you just have to do what you are told.” 

“Will you do what I tell you to, Cas?” Sam asked softly. 

“Are you asking me as the human I am to worship before, or as the human who is my friend?” Castiel replied. 

Sam’s hands released his hold on the angel’s trench to slide down over his back, cupping his ass as Sam bucked his hips upward against Castiel’s, “What do you think?” He asked thickly.

Castiel dipped his head, slanting his mouth over Sam’s, sliding his tongue across the roof of the Winchester’s mouth mimicking what Sam had done to him, before tangling their tongues together as the prostitute Dean had taken Castiel to had shown him, a low moan sounding deep in both their throats only to be swallowed up in the kiss. 

One of Sam’s hands slid up Castiel’s back, fingers splayed in the center of his back as they kissed, fingertips digging into the angel through his trench and dress shirt, their hips slowly rocking against one another before Sam rolled them onto their sides, both of their hands sliding, mapping one another’s bodies as the kiss deepened and became more passionate. 

Sam slid a hand up, shoving at the angel’s trench, pushing it from his shoulder as he sucked Castiel’s bottom lip into his mouth, a low moan tearing from his throat before he slowly pulled his head back, “Off, take it off, Cas,” Sam whispered urgently. 

Castiel gave a nod, breaths panting out heavily, “You too,” he answered as he shrugged off the trench coat, letting it fall to the ground next to their makeshift bed. 

Sam nodded, leaning up on his elbow as he shrugged his jacket off his shoulders before slowly sitting up as Castiel did, the angel’s hands going to the tiny pearl buttons of his dress shirt, as Sam tossed his jacket off the bed onto the ground and pulled both his over shirt and tee off over his head in one shot, dropping them down off the side of the bed along with their jackets, his gaze on Castiel’s fingers as he worked open the tiny buttons. 

“M’gonna rip it,” Sam warned softly, nostrils flaring as he watched Cas’s slow progress. 

“I would prefer that you didn’t, I did that once already and my vessel doesn’t have anything else,” Castiel muttered, struggling to make quick work of the tiny fastenings. 

Sam’s hands went to the fastenings of Castiel’s dress slacks instead, unfastening the clasp and lowering the button, shoving at waistband of the soft material. 

Finally with the last of the buttons unfastened, Castiel reached for the fastenings of Sam’s jeans, quickly unbuttoning them and lowering the zipper. 

Sam’s eyes dropped to Castiel’s hands working open his jeans before rising to look into the angel’s face, “I didn’t know,” he gave a nod, “you liked… um… guys… I didn’t know there were… homosexual angels.” 

Castiel shook his head, his attention on Sam’s jeans pushing at the waistband of the denim, “Only human’s pay attention to the vessel, an angel prefers to look at what is inside.” 

Sam reached down, gripping Castiel’s wrists in his hands, stopping the angel from being able to push his jeans down, and causing Castiel to look up into his face, their eyes meeting and holding, “Then why me?” Sam asked softly and shook his head, “I wouldn’t even want to imagine what I look like inside.” 

Castiel tilted his head to the side, “You don’t give yourself enough credit, Sam… you would be surprised at what I see when I look inside you.” 

Sam released the angel’s wrists, reaching up to cup the sides of the angel’s jaw and neck, “What is it, what do you see, Castiel?” Sam asked softly, with guarded anticipation, wanting to know and yet weary of what exactly an angel just might see. 

Castiel pulled his hands back from the waistband of Sam’s jeans, his eyes remaining locked with Sam’s own, “I see a righteous soul, Sam… a soul that believes and holds hope in things that most have forgotten even exist, I see a person who had that faith tested and tried, battered against the rocks and torn asunder by some of the very beings he once held in high regard, and even then has come out of it all still unstained by the sins that usually envelop a soul that has been thorough less. You might not be what others call ‘pure’, but you are far from the beast,” the angel tilted his head to the side as he gazed deeply into Sam’s eyes, “the freak that you believe yourself to be.” Castiel sighed softly, “There are two very different roads you could have traveled down Sam, and you chose the one that can still offer you redemption, you are not lost to God, even if he has washed his hands of this, your soul is one he would still hear in prayer and not turn a deaf ear. Not all can say the same… this is what I see.” 

Sam blinked away the tears that had come as he listened to Castiel’s words, part of him still unable to believe, but he knew Castiel, knew he would never lie to him; hell he wasn’t even totally certain Cas knew how to lie. 

“Cas,” Sam breathed the angel’s name softly before his gaze lowered, his head slowly hanging, one hand started to pull away from the angel’s face to wipe at the tear that slid down his cheek as he sniffled softly, raising his head, only to have Castiel reach up, catching the tear himself, their gazes meeting. 

The angel gave a small sheepish grin, glancing down at his fisted hand that held Sam‘s tear, “I use to be able to do this… thing… with tears…” he shrugged a shoulder, “and crystals,” he shook his head. 

Glancing down at the angel’s hand, Sam returned his gaze to Castiel’s face, giving is head a small shake of amazement before moving one arm to wrap around the angel as his other remained cupping the side of his face; Sam’s thumb stroked gently over the dark stubble along Castiel’s jaw line before he slanted his mouth over the angel’s, kissing him tenderly but with passion, and longing, with a hope that what Castiel had said could be true, he wanted that redemption, wanted to make the bad things right again. 

Opening his fisted hand, Castiel moved his arms, wrapping them around the Winchester, pulling him in closer, moaning softly into Sam’s mouth as he returned the kiss, his hands roaming over Sam’s back, one sliding upward to tangle in the thick strands of Sam’s hair. 

The kiss went on longer than perhaps either of them had expected, neither seeming to want to give the other up, to end the close connection between them, when their lips finally did tear from one another’s they were both panting heavily, eyes heavy lidded as they gazed longingly at one another. 

“I want to couple with you, Sam,” Castiel told Sam softly, fingers idly toying with the Winchester‘s hair. 

Sam’s breaths panted out as they held onto one another, their lips only inches apart, hazel eyes searching the angel’s face, a slightly confused expression knitting Sam’s brows before his eyes widened and he gasped in a soft breath in sudden understanding of what Castiel was saying; the antiqueness of the phrasing throwing his desire addled brain for a moment. 

He nodded as he leaned in, pressing his lips to the corner of Castiel’s mouth, tongue darting out to trail along the edge of the angel’s bottom lip, “Yeah, Cas,” Sam breathed softly, “me too, wanna couple with you too,” he agreed, warm breaths fanning against the angel’s mouth. 

Tilting his head, his lips toward Sam’s, Castiel captured the Winchester’s mouth with his own, tongue darting out to lick his way inside, leisurely mapping out Sam’s mouth and sliding his tongue along side the Winchester’s before their tongues tangled together in a slow reverent kiss. 

Castiel’s hand slowly slid from the Winchester’s hair as the opposite pulled from around him, the angel’s hands sliding down Sam’s toned and hard muscled sides, along the V-shape of his torso down to the open waistband of his jeans, gently pushing at the denim, feeling Sam’s own hands move, his hand pulling away from his face and the opposite, sliding around his trim waist to push at the cotton blend of his dress slacks as they worshipfully undressed one another, hands sliding, lingering against heated ready flesh as soft sighs and deep mewls tore from their throats. 

Laying side by side on the makeshift bed of petals, plumes and soft moss, hazel met azure blue as their hands slid along one another’s bared flesh before lashes fluttered as they both leaned in, lips crushing together, arms wrapping around one another, one of Castiel’s slipping upward into Sam’s hair as the opposite pressed, fingers splayed at the center of Sam’s back, pulling him closer, their legs moving to tangle together. 

Sam’s hand cupped the nape of the angel’s neck as his opposite arm wrapped tightly around Castiel’s vessel, pulling him in with a deep growl before he rolled over onto his back, bringing the angel over with him to lay atop him, his hand sliding down Castriel’s back to cup his ass as his hips bucked, thrusting up against the angel, making their hard cocks slide together. 

Castiel’s breaths left him in a panted rush as he tore his lips away from Sam’s to look down into the Winchester’s face, his azure eyes passion glazed and heavy lidded. 

_“‘Let him kiss me with the kisses of his mouth: for thy love is better than wine,’”_ Castiel breathed the words softly as he pulled back slightly and drew one arm from around the Winchester, sliding it down between them to wrap his hand around Sam’s shaft, squeezing as he slowly slid his hand along his length before dipping his head and slanting his mouth over Sam’s. 

Sam’s brows knitted in slight confusion at Castiel’s words at first, knowing he had heard them or read them before, the Bible maybe, only to gasp in a breath as the angel’s surprisingly soft hand wrapped around his hard cock and began to squeeze and stroke his hard length, a low deep groan tearing from his throat, his eyes sliding closed, nostrils flaring as Castiel’s mouth descended over his. 

Slipping his hand off Castiel’s ass, Sam slid it around between them, reaching for the angel’s cock, wrapping his large hand around his length, thumb ghosting over the tip before slowly starting to stroke his length. 

A shiver ran through Castiel at the feel of Sam’s hot calloused hand closing around his hard flesh, his thumb brushing over the sensitive tip and stroking his shaft, parted lips remained pressed against Sam’s as the angel broke the kiss, breaths panting heavily into Sam’s mouth. 

Hips bucked as each thrust their cocks into the other’s fisted hand, breaths mixing and mingling as they clung to one another with their free hands, Castiel’s tangled in the soft strands of Sam’s hair and Sam’s having slipped down to grip the angel’s shoulder tightly, soft moans and grunted sighs tumbling from their throats. 

Castiel pulled his head back enough to be able to look into Sam’s face as they continued to stroke one another, breaths panting out hard through parted lips, the angel’s tongue darted out to moisten his as his eyes searched the Winchester’s face, “May I become one with you in the eyes of my father?” He asked thickly. 

Sam’s brows furrowed for the fraction of a second before his eyes widened and a deep blush stole over his features as he caught his bottom lip between his teeth and bowed his head slightly, turning his eyes away from the angel. 

Castiel’s head tilted to the side as he looked down at the Winchester, noting the deep crimson ‘maiden’s blush’ that spread across his face, his hand in Sam’s hair shifted position, thumb smoothing across Sam’s forehead drawing the Winchester‘s attention back to him, “I too need your benediction to be inside you,” he murmured gently. 

Sam’s lips pressed tightly together, looking up at the angel, nostrils flaring, a soft whimper sounding deep in his throat as he nodded his assent before his lips parted on a panted breath, “Yeah, Cas, yeah… you can,” he swallowed hard, “want you to.” 

Castiel gave a nod, leaning back down to slant his mouth over Sam’s once more, his hand stroking faster along Sam’s length, wrist pivoting as he squeezed his length. 

Sam writhed under the angel, head lifting marginally from the soft makeshift bedding as he met the angel’s lips, returning the kiss aggressively, his own hand continuing to stroke the angel’s hard cock.

Castiel slowly pulled his head back, breaking the kiss, breaths panting out hard, their chests rising and falling with each breath, desire laden, unfocused sapphire and variscite hued orbs gazed wantonly into one another for a long moment before Castiel tore his eyes away, looking over toward one of the vibrant blooms that hung over their makeshift bed, the size of the coral tinted bud nearly as large as Sam’s fist. 

Pulling his hand away from Sam’s hair, Castiel sat up more fully, causing Sam’s hand to fall away from his shoulder to lay at his side, watching as the angel reached for the bud, plucking it from it’s stem before Castiel’s eyes darted back to meet the Winchester’s as he lowered the hand holding the flower and released Sam’s cock, reaching down to hook his hand under the Winchester’s knee, pulling his leg up, foot planted against the soft earthy mattress Castiel had created. 

Swallowing hard, Sam gave a small nod as though giving Castiel permission to do whatever it was he was about to as he slid his opposite leg upward, planting that foot against the moss and blooms and large downy soft feathers. 

Reaching down with his free hand, Castiel slid it under Sam’s lower back, pressing upward, “Lift up,” the angel murmured deep and low. 

Sam gulped, gasping out a breath as his lips parted, lifting his hips up off the nature made bed, his attention fixed on the angel, watching as Castiel’s fisted hand holding the bloom hovered above his groin and the angel tightened his grip on the flower, sending dew drizzling down over his balls, rivulets dripping downward, wetting the crack of his ass. 

Eyes widening, Sam’s attention rose to Castiel’s face his breaths leaving him in a rush through parted lips as his startled body jerked slightly before his eyes lowered, looking down his torso toward the angel’s fisted hand and the crushed bud therein, then darted back up to meet the angel’s deep azure eyes. 

“I didn’t mean to alarm you,” Castiel told him softly before reaching for another flower, plucking the jewel toned bud and lowering it to Sam’s groin, “the dew works as a lubricant,” he explained, squeezing yet another bloom over Sam, this time lower, the dew drizzling almost directly over his tight hole. 

Sam started to nod, only to gasp in a soft breath at the feel of the liquid trickling down of him, he was suddenly even more glad that Dean was no where around, if this whole scenario wasn’t surreal enough, now he knew his brother would think that he and Cas had lost their minds as the angel sprinkled his cock, balls, and the crack of his ass with dew. 

Wetting his fingers with the last of the dew remaining in the bud he was squeezing, Castiel tossed the crumpled flower aside along with the first before leaning forward, his moistened fingers sliding along the crack of Sam’s ass as the angel’s opposite hand wrapped back around the Winchester’s hard shaft, stroking him at a leisurely pace, wrist pivoting.

Sam’s jaw clenched almost stubbornly as he looked up at the angel, one hand fisting amongst the moss, feathers and blooms, his opposite reaching for the angel as Castiel leaned over him, hand sliding around to lay flat against the angel’s upper back. Sam’s head lifted up slightly to meet the Castiel’s, their lips crushing together as the angel pressed his finger against Sam’s tight hole and past the tight ring of muscle, sliding inside the snug warmth of Sam’s ass. 

Gasping in a breath against the angel’s mouth, Sam’s nostrils flared as the angel touched him where no one else ever had, a deep whimpered groan tore from his throat at the slight burning pain that accompanied the invasion of Castiel’s finger, before the steady rhythmic pulls of he angel’s fisted hand along his cock seemed to take his mind off of it, his hips thrusting slowly into the Castiel’s fist as their tongues tangled and dueled, sliding against one another, mapping out each other’s mouths. 

Low moans and soft groans broke from both their throats as they kissed and the angel stroked Sam’s cock, his finger slowly beginning to move in and half out the tight warm sheath of the Winchester’s ass. 

Thumb ghosting over the tip of Sam’s cock, Castiel squeezed and slowly ran his thumb along the thick vein on the underside of Sam’s cock, his tight fist slowly sinking down along his length before the angel ended the kiss, drawing his head back with a harshly panted breath. 

Their gazes met and held for a long moment before Castiel pulled away, sitting back on his heels between Sam’s legs, the Winchester’s feet still planted against the makeshift bed, his hand falling from around the angel’s upper back. 

Dropping his gaze, the angel looked down at the Winchester’s cock sliding in and out of his fisted hand, _“‘And she climbed up his cherry tree and ate of he fruit thereof,’”_ Castiel quoted, before he dipped his head, gingerly taking the tip of Sam’s dick into his mouth. 

Sam’s brow knitted at Castiel’s words a moment before his eyes widened in shock and he gasped soundly as the angel took the crown of his cock into his mouth, his head rolled to the side, a deep groan tearing from his lips, hands fisting amongst the soft earthen pallet beneath him as he fought to keep from thrusting up into the moist warmth that was Castiel’s mouth. 

Castiel tentatively sucked at Sam’s cock, his hand continuing to slid along the Winchester’s full length, his mouth sliding only a small way further down before coming back up, though his cheeks hallowed out, tongue flicking against the underside of the Winchester’s shaft. His finger in Sam’s ass continued to thrust in and out, moving like a piston before the angel added a second finger, pressing the two digits in slowly and quirking then scissoring them, opening Sam up slowly, albeit clumsily. 

Sam writhed and groaned, fighting not to buck his hips, unwilling to take more than Castiel was wanting to give, though soon his body won the fight against his mind to a small degree and Sam found himself thrusting his aching cock gently into the angel’s mouth as he pressed back against the fingers lodged deep in his ass; gulping in a startled breath as Castiel’s fingers passed over his prostate, sending intense pleasure along his nerve endings and straight to his cock that pulsed in the angel’s mouth. 

Releasing his grip on the Winchester’s shaft, Castiel pulled his head up, allowing Sam’s hard cock to spring free from his mouth as he withdrew the fingers of his opposite hand from where they were lodged deep inside Sam. “As I understand it, you should be adequately prepared… are you, alright?” Castiel asked softly, his eyes intent on Sam’s.

Sam quickly nodded, “Yeah, Cas, m’ good.” he rasped softly. 

Castiel gave one of those barely there nods that the angel was famous for before reaching down and fisting his own cock; it was at once one of the strangest sights, due to Castiel being an angel, and the hottest, because let’s face it, Cas is hot, that Sam had ever seen. 

The angel’s attention lowered to what he was doing as he lined the blunt tip of his cock up with Sam’s hole, his free hand slid along the inside of one of Sam’s thighs as Castiel looked back up at him, “Try to…relax,” Castiel told Sam softly before pulling his hand away from Sam’s thigh and leaning down over him, his lips finding Sam’s as he pushed the head of his cock past the tight ring of muscle. 

Sam reached up with one arm, wrapping it around the angel’s shoulders as their lips met just before he gave a startled grunting cry against the angel’s lips as his tight hole was breached, the thick head of Castiel’s cock causing a slight burning pain due to stretching Sam open significantly further than the width of the angel’s two fingers. 

The angel’s free hand slipped in between them, wrapping around Sam’s cock, stroking him in long hard pulls while he pressed in further, his hand releasing his own cock and pulling out from between them to move up, forearm bracing his weight against the makeshift bed as his tongue tangling with the Winchester’s, a low groan tearing from his throat, eyes squeezing tighter closed as Sam’s tight warmth slowly enveloped his throbbing cock. 

Buried to the hilt inside Sam, Castiel broke the kiss and lifted his head, eyes blinking open and searching Sam’s face; his breaths panted out from between parted lips, beads of sweat dotting his brow, his hand continuing to stroke the Winchester’s cock. 

Sam gazed up at the angel, brow creased in pleasure/pain, lips parted, his breaths coming out in ragged pants, chest rising and falling heavily with each one, pupils lust blown within heavy lidded hazel eyes, face softly flushed. The Winchester’s tongue darted out to lick across his dry lips before he swallowed hard, nostrils flaring before his lips parted once more, his arm around the angel tightening marginally, “Cas,” he rasped the angel’s name softly. 

Castiel’s head tilted to the side, in that maddening way that he had, his brows knitting in confusion, “Sam… are you… suffering?” 

Sam pressed his lips together, causing his nostrils to flare, and started to shake his head with a muffled, “Uh-Mm”, only to part his lips on a heavy sigh as he stopped and gave a small shrug instead, “A little, s’okay though, m’ okay.” 

Castiel eyed the Winchester for a long moment, his vessel’s body screaming at him with the want to move, to keep going, to buck his hips and thrust his cock into Sam’s warm tight hole, finally the angel sighed out a soft breath and gave a small nod of satisfaction that Sam was telling the truth, “Shall I move now?”

Sam’s gaze slowly lowered, looking down their bodies between them before moving his own hips experimentally, thrusting his dick into the angel’s fisted hand, then carefully pushing back against Castiel’s cock buried deep inside his ass, a low grunted groan tumbling from his lips, breaths heaving, his eyes rising back up to the angel’s face as he nodded, “Yeah,” he answered roughly, “Yeah, Cas, move,” he moaned, head rolling to the side and back as he once again moved his hips and pressed back against the angel, “want you to,” he bit his lip, “need it,” he added on a soft whisper of breath. 

The angel gave a small curt nod before drawing his hips back and pushing forward leisurely, the hand of his arm that braced his weight moved to the side of Sam’s face, thumb slowly brushing against the Winchester’s high cheekbone, as is opposite hand remained pumping Sam’s cock, wrist pivoting as he squeezed and stroked his length. 

“Mmmm,” Castiel moaned softly, his eyes sliding closed for a brief moment before opening once more, azure blue gazing into hazel, “My brothers may have looked upon the daughters of men and saw that they were fair, but what of this son of God, who has looked upon a son of man and saw his own unique fairness?” 

Sam gulped in an astonished breath, his head tilting slightly to one side against mixture of soft blooms, feathers and moss as he gazed up at the angel with wide eyes full of enduring affection before he reached with both hands to grip each side of the angel’s head firmly, his own head lifting up, crushing his lips against Castiel’s kissing him hungrily, fingers curling into fists in the angel’s tousled hair as he plundered Castiel’s mouth. 

Castiel tensed at first, then relaxed, nearly melting into the kiss, a soft sigh puffing out into the Winchester’s mouth as their tongues tangled, teeth scraping and knocking together, heads sliding side to side, devouring one another’s mouths. 

The angel’s thrusts grew harder and more repaid, hammering his cock in and out of Sam like a piston, his hand slid along the Winchester’s hard length faster, squeezing and pumping in long hard pulls, his opposite hand that had lay against Sam’s face slid to fist in the Winchester’s hair, pressing his lips and mouth closer, tongue mapping out the contours of Sam’s mouth, delving in deeply and warring with Sam’s own. 

With the angel’s more vigorous thrusts, Sam writhed and gasped, mouth tearing away from Castiel’s as the angel’s cock knocked against his prostate sending white hot pleasure flooding through Sam’s body, heat singing through his veins to pool low in his stomach, making his cock twitch and pulse, leaking precum in Castiel’s fist. 

Sam’s hands slipped away from Castiel’s head to hook around his shoulders, finger tips digging into the angel’s skin. “Oh God,” Sam rasped, “Cas,” 

“Thank you,” Castiel said thickly between one thrust and the next, “it’s a nice compliment,” he panted, “but no.” 

Sam stared up at the angel incredulously, his brow knitted in confusion as to what the hell Castiel was talking about, but the entire subject seemed to slip his mind as the angel’s cock rubbed against that sweet bundle of nerves on the next thrust. 

“S’ good, Cas, s’ good,” Sam panted softly, writhing as he bucked his hips, thrusting hard up into the angel’s fist and pushing back against the onslaught of Castiel’s cock moving in and out of his ass. 

Castiel’s eyes slid tightly closed, his muscles tensing as heat sang through his veins to pool low in his belly, face and neck flushing with passion. “Sam…” the angel groaned.

Looking up at Castiel his own body seemed to react to the pleasured look he saw etched in the angel’s features, heat pooling low in his groin, his muscles tensing, neck arching back as he grit his teeth, eyes squeezing closed, face flushing, “Gaw - Cas!” Sam grunted out between, his grip on the angel tightening, nipples pebbling. “Cum with me, Cas,” Sam rasped softly, “Cum with me,”

Sam’s breaths seemed to lodge in his throat, nostrils flaring as he stilled, arched, straining against the angel, tendon in his neck protruding. “Cas!” Sam cried out, his head lifting up off the pallet as the first rope of spunk shot from his cock, wetting the angel’s hand and dripping down onto his own stomach. 

A shiver raced down the angel’s spine as his balls drew up tightly to his body, Sam’s inner muscles clenched tight around his cock, then released slightly as the Winchester cried out his name, Castiel’s own cock pulsed, his hips thrusting his dick erratically into the Winchester, “Sam!” the angel gasped hoarsely as he began to cum hard and hot deep inside the Sam’s ass.

Their movements gradually slowed to a mere rocking of hips as their orgasms subsided, the angel’s body finally ceasing to move just before his eyes slid wearily closed and he collapsed down upon the Winchester under him. 

Sam wrapped his arms around Castiel and rolled them onto their sides, though he kept the angel held tightly in his embrace, unwilling for this dream to end just yet. Pulling one arm from around Castiel, Sam stroked against the stubble rough side of the angel’s jaw, his eyes searching Castiel’s face. 

Castiel’s eyes flickered open, a soft smile curving his lips, “‘Greater love hath no man than this, that a man lay down his life for his friends,’” Castiel quoted softly, reaching a hand up to cup the side of Sam’s face, “You’re going to do well, Sam… you’ll see.” 

Sam’s head tilted to the side as he smiled softly down at the angel who had fallen asleep in his arms, he might not ever find true redemption, but he had found it here, in this broken Eden, with a broken angel who made love to his soul.


End file.
